1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a payment making terminal device, and more specifically to a payment making terminal device which can executes a payment when an operator enters data related to commodities purchased by a customer in the registration processing device and thereafter the customer can make a payment by entering his account number or a card data. The commodities include services offered to the customer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional payment making terminal device, a customer can make a payment by entering account number data or a card data. For the convenience of the customer's entry of his account number data or his card data, usually the terminal device is provided with a guidance display section. In the conventional payment making terminal device, however, since customers vary from the young to the old or when customers are inexperienced in operation of the terminal device, customers are often confused in the key operation.
Therefore, the clerk (operator) must give the customer advice concerning the operation procedure by looking at the payment making terminal device now being operated by the customer in order to know why the customer is confused. However, when the customer makes a payment on the basis of a credit card, his secret number is entered and being displayed in the terminal device, there exists a problem in that the customer's secret number is known by the operator. On the other side, on the operator side, it is troublesome to look at the payment making terminal device whenever the customer cannot operate the device smoothly.